


Convergence

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: Sequel to 'Affliction'. Set during S4 immediately after the episode ‘Divergence’. Trip and Malcolm finally get a chance to talk.Unfortunately, because of site content restrictions, this story cannot be archived in its entirety on this site. I have posted a taster here. If you want to read more, please feel free to contact me directly, and I will happily email you a copy of the  complete story.My email address is: suryaofvulcan@yahoo.co.uk.Please put 'Convergence Story Request' in the subject line.SuryaUPDATE August 2008 - This story is now also available to Livejournal users here: http://community.livejournal.com/suryas_fiction/1969.html(You'll need to be logged in to LJ and have your birthdate listed in your profile showing that you're over 14.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Unfortunately, because of site content restrictions, this story cannot be archived in its entirety on this site. I have posted a taster here. If you want to read more, please feel free to contact me directly, and I will happily email you a copy of the complete story.

My email address is: suryaofvulcan@yahoo.co.uk.

Please put 'Convergence Story Request' in the subject line.

Surya  


* * *

â€œDonâ€™t ever contact me again. Is that clear?â€ Malcolm Reedâ€™s voice was tight with barely controlled anger as he addressed his former commanding officer across the comm.

â€œMaybe you didnâ€™t understand our recruitment policy,â€ Harris said smugly. â€œYou canâ€™t simply walk away.â€

Maybe not, but Malcolm intended to give it a damn good try. â€œI answer to one commanding officer. Jonathan Archer.â€ His tone was resolute. He would never doubt that again.

â€œLieutenant, why donâ€™t we â€¦â€ Malcolm closed the comm. link, cutting Harris off in mid-sentence, then he lay back down on his bunk and picked up his book, making one more attempt to quiet the maelstrom of thoughts swirling in his mind by trying to concentrate on the words before his eyes.

It felt immensely satisfying to hang up on Harris. The man had placed him in an impossible position, one that had cost him the respect and trust of his captain, and could have cost him his career, his freedom and perhaps ultimately his life. If he hadnâ€™t been so devastated by Tripâ€˜s sudden departure, if heâ€™d been thinking clearly, he might have remembered one of his fatherâ€™s favourite maxims: when youâ€™re in a hole, stop digging. He realised he had made a serious error in judgement in impeding the search for Doctor Phlox. He was no longer a member of the covert operations section: he was the chief of security on a starship, and his first duty was to protect the crew. That had become all too clear in the last few days.

The Captain had placed him back on duty and indicated that he was willing to trust him again; to give him a second chance. Had their positions been reversed, Malcolm wasnâ€™t sure he would have been so forgiving.

Now all he needed to do was think of a way to mend his friendship with Trip. 

Never since he was a child had he been so afraid of another person. Never in his adult life had another Human being held such power over him. Trip had always had that power of course, but since they had kissed, since Malcolm had welcomed Tripâ€™s tongue into his mouth and given his wholehearted response, there could be no doubt in Tripâ€™s mind about his feelings. And he had found them horrifying: that much had been clear from the expression on his face as he bolted for the door. Malcolm had no idea what had prompted Trip to kiss him, but in that moment he had offered himself and Trip had rejected him. Malcolm had initially felt humiliated as he realised that his hopes and dreams really had been silly fantasies, but he missed his friend, and hoped somehow they could regain what they had lost.

The sound of the doorbell broke into Malcolmâ€™s thoughts, and he sighed at this new interruption. He had wanted a peaceful evening to gather his thoughts, but it seemed he wasnâ€™t going to get it.

â€œCome in,â€ he called, not bothering to get up from the bed.

The door opened, and he looked up in surprise as Trip hesitated on the threshold for a moment before stepping into the room, as if he was unsure of his welcome. The bright red border of his Columbia arm-patch stood out starkly against the dark blue sleeve of his uniform; another reminder of the distance that now existed between them.

â€œHey,â€ Trip said softly. â€œI heard the captain let you outa the brig.â€

â€œYes, a few hours ago,â€ Malcolm said warily, swinging his legs down so that he sat on the edge of his bed and placing his hands on his knees to stop himself bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. He couldnâ€™t help but remember the last time they had been alone together in this room. His heart still ached at the memory.

â€œI â€“ ah â€“ I wanted to apologise,â€ Trip said as he stood by the door, looking at his feet and fidgeting nervously. Malcolm had never seen him less sure of himself.

â€œFor what?â€ For the kiss, or for running away afterwards? Malcolm needed to know. He didnâ€™t mean to sound hostile, but Trip recoiled a little at his tone of voice.

Trip ploughed on. â€œFor when we â€¦ when I ran out on ya. I just â€¦ I got real scared. Iâ€™m sorry.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s alright,â€ Malcolm said, more resigned now than angry or upset. If he accepted Tripâ€™s apology perhaps they could move on.

â€œNo, itâ€™s not.â€ Trip scrubbed a hand over his face, trying desperately to keep control of himself. â€œLook, I wanna explain â€¦ to tell ya why â€¦ what happened to me that night, but itâ€™s gonna take me a while to get through it.â€ He smiled his most endearing, lop-sided smile. â€œYou got any liquor?â€

Malcolm managed a brief smile in return before he silently rose and rummaged around in his locker until he unearthed a bottle of Andorian ale and two glasses: a gift from Shran. He indicated for Trip to sit down on the bed, then sat at his desk once he had poured them both generous measures. The old habit was comforting, and Malcolm began to relax as he waited for Trip to speak.

Trip took a long pull of his drink and then sat staring down into his glass as he swirled the liquid inside it, gathering himself.

 

*** Unfortunately the remainer of this story cannot be archived here because of site content restrictions. Please email suryaofvulcan@yahoo.co.uk for a copy of the complete story. ***


End file.
